X Before the Prophecy
by Kenshin-Reborn
Summary: One generation before the coming of Kamui, and without the guidance of awakened dreamwatchers, the dragons of the earth and heavens are scatered to the winds, most done even know what they are. All they know is what is in their hearts, and their ability


Forward This fan fic does NOT contain anyone from the movie or original story line. I haven't watched all of the TV show or had a chance to read the manga, so if any of the story line is off, I'm sorry. However, this story takes place on generation before the movie. The main characters haven't been born yet. The 7 dragons of earth and 7 dragons of the heavens are scattered amongst the earth. Some of them don't even know what they are; all they know is what is in their hearts and how to control their elements. I do love feedback, so please if u have any opinions or anything to say, good or bad. Please email me at johnsidewinder51hotmail.com. Please make the subject "X fan fic" or I will delete it and not read it because those crapy Spam mails bombard me. And don't worry, more chapters will follow. PS, this story contains fight scenes that may be considered violent, so on that note, reader's caution is advised.  
  
Chapter 1  
Seth walked over and sat down; greeting his friend with the usual greeting he gave all girls he fancied, "Hello beautiful". And as always, Mouse looked up at him and smile. Seth looked into her eyes, there was nothing more he love to do, then get lost in those deep brown eyes of hers, "Its good to see you". Seth touched her face and she closed her eyes and leaned her face into his hand "Good to see you too," she said.  
Seth sat down at the table and drank his coffee. They were sitting outside of a coffee house, one of Mouse's favorite spots. She sat there looking at him, sipping on her drink. "So" she asked, "What do you have planed for today?"  
"Sight seeing," he said. "Then a little homework. Afterwards my time is free. Would you like to do something?"  
Mouse sighted, "I would love to honey, however, I have my own homework to do tonight. However we should do that. I'd be fun. Can we take a rain check?"  
Seth smiled his smile, the one that made Mouse fall in love with him. "Sure, my little badger, anytime you want. Just let me know. So did you order your food?"  
Mouse smiled, "Yah I got us both something. I ordered for me, then I ordered for you, then I switched our orders."  
Seth laughed, "Yes, I always have a habit of eating your meals. What can I say you have great taste? So, hopefully, we will both be satisfied."  
"Good" mouse said, "because if I don't like my food, its your fault."  
Seth laughed again.  
  
Floodlights filled the area, covering the construction equipment in a bright light, making the stars very hard to see. Various yellow vehicles made to cut down mass of trees in mere hours stretched as far as the eye could see. Cameras covered any angled, looking, taping, incase an intruder came to steal or a vandal came to vandalize.  
Bolts of lightning suddenly came dancing across the ground, coming in contact with the cameras, the cameras began to smoke, then the little red light went off. The lighting bounce everywhere else, taking care of the floodlight, the last resenate of lighting bolts bounced and danced off of the odd machinery. A hooded figure came out of the darkness, sneaking quietly across the grounds. Along the way the figure would touch specific parts of the machinery, lighting would bounce off of them and after frying their circlets, were left smoking. The figure had learned very quickly not to shock too close to the gas tanks, least the lighting cause an explosion.  
Regardless of what the figure's path looked like, it moved with a purpose and the point of the zigzag was to take out as many machines as it could. The figure made its way to the door of the main building, which was basically the biggest trailer out there, it held out its right hand and a sword produced itself form the palm. The figure cut down the door from corner to corner, making an X incision of the door. It was about to walk through the threshold when it stopped. "I know your there," it said in a gruff male voce. "So come one out and help me." Nothing happened, nothing moved. The figure flipped his sword and plunged it down into the ground stopping it suddenly. And loud "eshck" came from under the trailer, and then a stream of swear words. Another masked figure rolled quickly out form under the trailer. "Damn it, what the hell is your problem, you coulda killed me!" said the figure, its voice feminine.  
"Hardly," said the male, "I knew where you were, and where to stop my sword."  
The female rolled her eyes, "Why do men think they are Hecate's gift with their 'swords'?"  
If the male didn't have his mask on, the female would have seen that he was blushing. "Look are you going to stay there and bitch all day or are you going to help me?"  
"What?" the girl said, "Work all day and night to destroy their equipment only to have them get more? I was thinking of a more permanent solution."  
"And what is that?" asked the male, not really needing ask.  
"Tomorrow, I was going to kill a few of 'em. Keep that old superstition running."  
"First thing, it takes time and money to replace these things, the damage I have been doing can't be repaired. True this will not put a dent in it's owners money, however he will more than likely stop this business once he sees that he has more money going into it than out.  
"Second, the things I have been doing, are keeping those rumors alive easily enough with out killing anyone.  
"And three, you know I can't let you do that?" the man said.  
"Don't stand in my way!" the girl said, she held out her hand and a flame produced form it.  
Silently, the man flipped his sword to his left hand, reversed, and held up his right hand. A small green cylinder appeared there, and expanded to cover the whole construction area and some of the near by trees.  
The female sighed, "A shield? Now? There is not anyone here?!"  
"I'm not taking any chances." The male said. Taking a defensive stance, crossing his arms, keeping the sword in reverse and "clawing" his right hand, he asked. "Are you ready?"  
The female held out her arms straight out on either side of her, a rod with three pronged blades on the forward end popped out of her hands, she caught them, flipped them into reverse, then jointed them together in a staff, and took a fighters stance. "Ready."  
With a cry from her Ki, the female sent a blast of fire straight at the male. Reacting quickly the male jumped up, dodging it, leaving the trailer to be incinerated in his place. In mid air, he sent a lighting bold from his right hand straight at her. She leapt up, dodging it, heading straight for the clocked male, meeting with a clash of mettle in mid air, in three quick slashes. The last was locked, the male bringing his sword down double handed, and the girl blocking with her staff horizontal. At the same time their right feet did a gut kick, and they both used the momentum form their kick to flip them selves out of the lock and onto the ground, landing lightly and skillfully on their feet.  
"You've been practicing." The female said  
"As have you" said the male.  
"What can is say, I was taught by the best." The female said, airily.  
  
"You give me to much credit." The male said.  
"I DID NOT MEAN YOU!" the girl screamed, sending another fiery blast.  
The male leapt of to the side, trying vainly do dodge the flames. Although the blast did not find him, it did hit a tractor-trailer and the intensity of the flames ignited the gas taking causing it to explode. The male, however, was not fortunate enough to escape the explosion. He bounced off the ground, and then rolled around tying to quench the heat on his back, loosing his sword in the presses.  
The girl was in front of him in a flash, fire blazing in her eyes, staff to his throat.  
"Hey, I was just joking so lay off" the male said.  
"NO!" the girl screamed, "How dare you insult his memory like that!"  
"I WOULD NEVER INSULT HIM!" the male screamed, producing another sword and slashing away the staff, and throwing a lighting blast. The girl, caught off guard took the shock straight to the chest and was thrown back. "You know how much I respected him, and how much I would love to kill the cowardly bastard that took his life." The male continued. "That coward doesn't deserve a honorable death."  
"And when that happens, I'll be the one to sent him screaming into the underworld!" Muttered the girl standing up, her body smoking.  
"You know I can't let that happen!" the man said, standing up.  
"Why do you always stand in my way?" the girl screamed sending another wave of flames at him.  
He threw up a wall of electricity, "You know that this is the only time I would ever stand against you."  
"And yet you still do!" She yelled increasing her blast, the flames causing fires all over the construction site. The male increased his blast, causing random lighting bolts to bounce all over the site, causing craters in the ground and sending near by machines into sparks of chaos, and setting off tiny to large explosions. However this went unnoticed by the man and girl, who saw only each other.  
The man grimaced, he could not keep this up, and if she kept it up there would be nothing left of his ashes to do a DNA sample. However, as always he had a plan. He in creased his blast just a little to cause an explosion, just enough to distract her. He sent his blast, and then dropped his flow of lightning, then jumped up in the air toward her, lifting his sword up high ready to bring it down, charging it with his lighting. However unlike his normal tactic, there was one difference. The sword was reversed; the blade was facing him, not her. All went according to plan, however she did look up and was able to bring up her staff in time to block, strengthening it with a wall of fire. The presence of the two elements kept their swords from touching. "Close, Seth, but no cigar. Now we end this!" With a cry she extended her shield, knocking Seth back with so much force he bounced hard off the vehicle behind him, bounced off the ground and landed on an aquard angle and did not get back up, the reminisce of her blast torching everything in its path.  
Slowly but surely, Seth's field started to decay and drop all around her, and the damage off their fight became a reality. The female didn't flinch in the simultaneous occurrence of explosions. The only time she moved was to take off her mask, revealing Mouse underneath, "I told you, you need to start taking me seriously." 


End file.
